


Let's Make A Deal

by Nightmare_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, slightly sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thinks that Sam needs to have more fun, so they make a deal. After Sam's finished with the current case, Gabriel gets to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and wrote a little sexy Sabriel. I'll have you know I was writing this in the library at my college, here's to hoping no one looked over and was traumatized by what they saw.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.  
> I own nothing, all characters property of Kripke and the CW.

          Sam Winchester was having a bad day and for him that’s saying something. It started with his brother, as it usually does. Dean, the macho ladies’ man, had gone to a bar to pick the latest in a long line of questionable companions, leaving Sam to do all of the work, typical. They were working a case, a haunting, pretty straight forward, but there’s always a lot of research involved in tracking down the bones. This research was obviously beneath Dean, so Sam spent several long and tedious hours scanning through old newspaper articles at the local library. He’d found nothing, again typical.

            He’d just gotten home from the library and had set his laptop on the table, this motel, which Sam had already forgotten the name of, had small rooms that smelled slightly of urine and whose bedspreads had seen better days. Sam was tired, but he knew he needed answers. There had already been three deaths linked to the ghost and going by the thing’s pattern, there were going to be a lot more if they didn’t stop it. Key word being, “they”, but they weren’t a they right now, they were a he, and the he was very tired. The last thing Sam wanted to do was to start up his computer, because he knew it would be a long while before he’d be able to shut it off again. He looked longingly at the bed, suddenly exhausted. Heaving a long suffering sigh, Sam plopped down at the table and begrudgingly started up his computer.

            He’d been working steadily for over an hour when he heard movement from the bathroom. He got to his feet as quietly as he could, drawing his gun as he did so. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, and gently pushed the door open. He nearly dropped his gun in surprise. “Gabriel!” he said angrily. “What the hell are you doing here?”

            “Hello to you too, Sammy, you know that’s no way to treat a guest.” Gabriel said brushing past Sam as he strode into the room.

            “Yeah, well you’re not a guest, you’re an intruder. I almost shot you.”

            Gabriel looked at him skeptically. “Yeah, cuz I’m so scared of big bad Sam Winchester and his little itty bitty guns.”

            “Damn it Gabriel, what do you want?”

            “I missed ya Sammy, is that so hard to believe?”

            “Uh yeah, it is.”

            “Well, you’re just gonna have to believe it buddy boy.” Gabriel said taking the chair opposite the one Sam had recently vacated.

            “Fine whatever, just don’t bother me, I’m working.” Sam said, taking his seat.

            “Whatcha workin on?”

            “A case.”

            “What kind of case?”

            “A ghost.”

            “That sounds like a blast.” Gabriel said sarcastically. “Where’s your brother anyway?”

            “He went to a bar; I doubt he’s coming back tonight.”

            “So he gets to go out and wet his whistle while you’re stuck here doing all the work?”

            “Basically yeah.” said Sam.

            “That doesn’t sound very fair.”

            “Yeah well, that’s Dean for you.”

            “You should try and have some fun once in a while, it wouldn’t kill you, you know.”

            “There’s no time for fun, I’m working.”

            “Okay fine Mr. Killjoy, how bout I make a deal with you. After this case is over, you let me show you a good time.” Gabriel said eyebrows raised.

            “Is that supposed to be a pickup line?” asked Sam, face reddening. “Cause if it is, it sucks.”

            “Sammy, when I try and pick you up, you’ll know it.”

            “When?” Sam asked shocked.

            “If, I meant if, a slip of the tongue, nothing more.” Gabriel said licking his lips suggestively.

            Sam was saved from having to respond, because at that moment a key could be heard in the lock to the room.

            “Looks like big bro’s home after all.” said Gabriel disappointed. “So how bout my bet, you in?”

            “I uhh…” Sam stuttered.

            “Quickly.” Gabriel urged as the key was jiggled in the lock.

            “Yeah alright, fine.” Sam agreed against his better judgment.

            “Atta boy!” Gabriel crowed in delight. “You won’t regret it.” He vanished with the sound of rustling feathers as Dean entered the room.

            “Was someone just here?” Dean asked, speech slightly slurred.

            “No, who would be here?”

            “I don’t know, I thought I heard voices.”

            “I had music on.” Sam lied.

            “Whatever.” said Dean toeing off his boots as he sat on his bed. “Any luck with the case?”

            “No, there was nothing at the library, or anywhere else I’ve looked.”

            “Well, we’ll just have to keep looking.”

          Sam took that to mean, you’ll have to keep looking and he sighed wearily. He powered off his computer and began undressing. Several minutes later he climbed into bed and the room was plunged into darkness. In the quite of the room, one thought kept recurring to him over and over again. What have I done?”

          The breakthrough came the following day in the form of an obituary page that seemed to have been buried in the deepest reaches of cyber space. Sam found it eventually and it was just standard practice from there, finding the grave, burning the bones. There was a bit of a mishap with the last part. Old Irvine didn’t plan on going out without a fight and after Dean dropped the lighter, things got a little hairy. Sam was hurled headlong into a rather large headstone and Dean was tossed six feet, like a rag doll. Irvine was so busy with Dean that he didn’t notice Sam had got hold of the lighter. His departure was swift.

          They’d dragged themselves back to the motel room and almost as soon as they got there Dean was gone, to celebrate, as he said. Sam sat at the table, he was left alone once again, but it was different this time. This time he was waiting for something, someone. He didn’t know if he felt more nervous or excited. He had no idea what Gabriel was planning and he kind of liked the idea of not knowing. In his life knowledge was survival and surprises were never good, but maybe things could be different, just this once. Gabriel, ever the gentleman, didn’t leave him waiting very long. He appeared suddenly, sprawled out on Dean’s bed.

          “Well, here we are Sammy.” Gabriel said smugly.

          “I guess so.” replied Sam nervously.

          “Don’t sound so excited.”

          “So, what did you have planned?” asked Sam.

          “Well, I was thinking a night out on the town, carousing and revelry, but I think I have a better idea.”

          “And what’s that?”

          “You see Sammy, you need to learn to relax once in a while and you don’t seem like the partying type.”

          “I’m not.”

          “Good, then you’re gonna love my new plan.” said Gabriel mischievously.

          “What’s your new plan?” asked Sam anxiously.

          “Oh, you’ll see.” replied Gabriel with a smirk. “But first, you have to promise to do everything I say, precisely when I say it.”

          “No way, that wasn’t part of the deal.”

          “The deal was I show you a good time and that’s exactly what I’m doing, unless you want me to call the whole thing off and leave.”

          “No!” Sam said quickly. “Don’t go I’ll do whatever you want.”

          “Oh, you have no idea how nice it is to hear those words outta you.” Gabriel said. “Now stand up and walk to the bed slowly.”

          Sam cautiously made his way to his bed. He stood uncertainly, waiting for Gabriel’s next command. He didn’t have long to wait.

          “Sit down.”

          Sam sat down stiffly.

          “Not so rigid, this is supposed to be fun, make yourself comfortable.”

          Sam relaxed slightly, still nervous.

          “Now slide back on the bed and lay down.” Gabriel’s voice had lost its cajoling tone and was now soft and intent, Sam knew if he looked over, his gaze would be fixed on him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he obeyed the command anyway, lying back on the bed.

          “I want you to slide your hands up your thighs, slowly.”

          Sam propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Gabriel. “What the Hell, I’m not doing that.” he said outraged.

          “Oh, don’t act all bashful now; you’ve known where this was going. If you didn’t want this you wouldn’t have made that deal. You want this Sam, now for once in your life let yourself go and just enjoy yourself, alright?”

          Sam looked at Gabriel steadily for a moment before he made up his mind. “Okay.” he said and did as Gabriel told, running his hands up his thighs, his calloused palms rasping on the worn denim.

          “That’s my boy” Gabriel said. “Now, touch yourself through your jeans.”

          Sam hesitated only a second before he complied, slipping a hand between his legs and cupping himself, rubbing the heel of his palm over the slight bulge. Sam groaned and he heard Gabriel’s breath hitch.

          “Oh you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” Gabriel said and Sam could hear the need in his voice. “Take off your clothes, I need to see you.”

         Sam pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room, then he slid his jeans down to his knees and his boxers followed a moment later. Sam gasped when the cool air hit his overheated skin and he heard Gabriel stifle a moan. Sam looked at Gabriel, whose attention was fixed on him, eyes roving over his body hungrily. Gabriel looked up and met Sam’s eyes and Sam flushed at the look he gave him.

          “Touch yourself.”

          Sam once again reached between his legs and palmed his half hard cock, never breaking Gabriel’s gaze. He bit his lip and began to stroke himself slowly, watching as Gabriel’s eyes moved to track the movements of his hand. Gabriel leaned back and slid a hand between his own legs where Sam could see he was sporting a large erection. He moaned as he touched himself, never taking his eyes off Sam.

          “Faster.” Gabriel gasped out.

          Sam’s movements quickened and he moaned loudly as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. He thrust up into his hand precome easing his way. It was wet and hot and it wasn’t enough. “Gabriel,” he choked out. “I need.”

          “Shh, it’s alright. I know what you need.” Gabriel’s voice was much closer now. Sam opened his eyes when he felt the mattress dip beneath the angel’s weight. He knelt between Sam’s legs looking up at him as he reached out and stilled Sam movements. He leaned forward until his mouth hovered mere inches above Sam’s leaking cock, breath hot on his already over heated flesh. Gabriel’s tongue darted out and licked the crown. Sam moaned and thrust upwards involuntarily. Gabriel held him down by his hips and once more, leaned down, running his tongue slowly from the base of Sam’s cock, to his leaking head, tonguing the slit and making Sam writhe beneath him.

          “Gabriel.” Sam said his voice full of desperation.

          “Tell me what you want.” Gabriel said, eyes trailing the beads of sweat that ran down Sam’s neck.

          “I want you to suck me; I need your mouth on me. Gabriel.”

          “Beg for it.” Gabriel commanded, cock throbbing in his pants as he watched Sam’s indecision and need fighting for dominance. Lust won in the end, as it always does.

          “Please Gabriel, I need you. Please.”

          “I like it when you beg.” Gabriel said as he leaned down once more, gently taking Sam’s cock in his mouth. Sam groaned loudly and thrust up into the wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel gripped Sam’s hips tightly and pulled off of him, delighting in the desperate whine that escaped Sam’s throat when he did. He licked his lips and slid Sam’s cock into his mouth once more, relishing at the feel of the velvet skin beneath his tongue, slick and so hot. He took Sam deep into his throat, tongue working his shaft as he did. Sam threw his head back with a loud moan and he reached down to tangle his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, pulling until it hurt.

          Gabriel pulled off again, lips sliding over the head of Sam’s glistening cock, his tongue running up and down Sam’s shaft. “You like that don’t you?” Gabriel asked, lips never leaving Sam’s cock.

          “Yes, oh God, yes, please don’t stop.” Sam managed to gasp out before Gabriel took him in his mouth again. Gabriel bobbed his head several times cheeks hollowing around Sam’s cock as he slipped his hands around to grip Sam’s ass, pulling him closer. Gabriel took him as deep as he could, his nose brushing the nest of dark hair there. Sam whined in the back of his throat, a desperate sound of longing and lust and Gabriel knew he was close.

          Gabriel pulled back slightly, one hand coming up to stroke Sam’s shaft as his tongue worked the head. Gabriel took Sam in his mouth again, sucking hard. Sam came with a suddenness and force that shocked him. His orgasm ripped through him, leaving him shaking in its aftermath. Gabriel was on him in a moment, covering Sam’s body with his own and kissing him deeply. Sam could taste himself in Gabriel’s kiss and he moaned softly into the angel’s mouth. It was then that he felt Gabriel’s erection pressing into his hip, hard and demanding. Sam reached down, releasing Gabriel’s cock from the confines of his jeans at last. He moaned as cool air met hot throbbing flesh. Sam took Gabriel in his hand, pumping and stroking his cock until Gabriel was coming all over Sam’s stomach with a loud groan.

          Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam, still mostly dressed and Sam wrapped his arms around him. It was several minutes before Gabriel rolled off him, with a sigh. “So Sammy, did you like my deal?”

          “Yes, very much.” Sam said smiling slightly.

          “Last time I checked your mine for the whole night, so don’t get too comfortable.”

          “Oh really?”

          “When I’m done with you, you’ll be feeling it for a week.” Gabriel said with a smirk.

          “I’m looking forward to it.” said Sam with a smile as he leaned over to capture Gabriel’s lips in a soft kiss.

          “So am I Sammy, So am I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
